


bitter drinks and sweet lips

by baonana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Body Shots, Breeding?, Daddy Kink, FaceFucking, M/M, Raw Sex, bottom!jaemin, cheerleader!jaemin, jock!jeno, top!jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baonana/pseuds/baonana
Summary: Jeno’s team had won the championship. And what better way to celebrate their win than to fuck his crush from the cheerleading team, Na Jaemin?
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 198





	bitter drinks and sweet lips

After winning the championship, the football team’s coach decided to give a reward of a three-day vacation by the beach. They all played around and drank their hearts out the first night and even went to different night clubs until they passed out. 

The next day, the cheerleaders unexpectedly came and joined the party including Jeno’s huge crush, Na Jaemin.

Despite the other members of the cheerleading team being sexy and pretty, he only had his eyes set on Jaemin. The Jaemin who wore tight shorts instead of pants that guy cheerleaders usually wear, emphasizing his long, slim legs and small but peachy ass. He also cut his top to expose his tiny waist that Jeno loves and wishes to hold in his arms.

Everyone went outside to hang out. Some did water activities, some simply went on a swim, some played beach volleyball. Jeno chose to just lay down on a blanket at the shore, feeling the sun on his skin until he felt someone sit beside him.

“Hey Jeno. Mind if I join you?” He turned his head to the left and saw none other than the beautiful Na Jaemin smiling down at him.

“No, it’s fine. Go ahead.” Jeno said, even though the boy had already set up his own blanket beside him.

The two laid down awkwardly until Jaemin spoke.

“Um, Jeno?”

“Hm?”

“Can you please put some sunscreen on me? I can’t reach my back.” Jaemin rolled on his chest, leaning on his elbows to hand the bottle over to Jeno.

“Uh, sure.” Jeno sat down and moved closer to Jaemin. The boy was already a bit tanned and it looked gorgeous under the sunlight.

Jeno squeezed some of the product on his palm and started applying it on Jaemin’s upper back, down to his waist. Jeno then realized that he’s actually touching his crush and moreover, his  _ fucking _ tiny waist. He didn’t notice he was squeezing Jaemin’s sides until the latter reacted with a groan and asking if he’s okay.

“Yeah sorry I just got.. distracted.”

Jeno moved down to Jaemin’s legs and he had never felt so blessed to be seeing  _ and _ touching his crush’s legs. They were slim, but also soft to touch.

He started applying on the back of Jaemin’s legs and then to his thighs. While applying, he decided to give him a little massage there, moving up and down and close to the bottom of his ass. Jeno did not expect Jaemin to moan at what he did, so he continued doing it, applying pressure just under his ass cheeks and his inner thighs.

“Hmm. You’ve got some strong hands, big boy.” The pretty boy looked over and looked Jeno straight in the eyes, “Wonder what more those hands can do?”

—

That night, they all decided to do a pregame inside their rented house and played beer pong, truth or dare, leading to some dirty games that started from seven minutes in heaven, to tequila body shots.

It was now Jaehyun’s turn and chose Taeyong to do it with him. He hovered over the thin boy as he ate the lime wedge on his mouth as the rest of them hollered and cheered.

The next thing Jeno knew, he was being pushed to the middle along with Jaemin who had a wide grin on his face.

The latter sat on the edge of the table while Jeno was handed a shot glass. Jeno walked towards the table and in between Jaemin’s legs, putting a pinch of salt on his collarbones.

“You ready, sweetheart?”

“Mhmm.” Jaemin leaned in and whispered in his ear, “Show me what you got,  _ daddy _ .” He leaned back with his hands on the table to support him and smirked at Jeno before biting the lime wedge.

The name riled Jeno up, making him quickly drink the shot, ignoring the sting of the liquid in his throat and pulled Jaemin closer by the waist as he slowly licked the salt on his neck, discreetly biting and kissing him there in the process. He pulled back and looked at Jaemin’s lustful eyes. The latter then put his arms around Jeno’s shoulders as Jeno ate the lime on his mouth.

Jeno was about to pull back after finishing the fruit, but Jaemin pulled him close and kissed him full on the lips. He kept the peeling of the lime inside his mouth just to feel Jeno’s lips as they made out in front of everyone, earning them whistles and cheers.

One of the cheerleaders, Haechan, poured more tequila directly in Jeno’s mouth and shared it with Jaemin. It was messy and sticky considering the liquid spilt on their bodies, but none of them cared.

Jaemin pulled away and took the peeling out of his mouth and whispered, “Your room, or mine?”

The two managed to escape the group and up to Jeno’s room, not wasting any time as Jeno slammed the door shut and pushed Jaemin against it. They kissed hungrily while their hands roamed each other’s bodies. Jeno’s hands immediately went to Jaemin’s waist, gripping them like his life depended on it. Meanwhile, Jaemin had his left hand on Jeno’s black locks while the other travelled down his abs to the evident bulge in his beach shorts, making the latter groan in his mouth.

Jaemin was the first one to pull away. But before the jock could complain, Jaemin went down on his knees and slid Jeno’s shorts down, revealing his hard cock.

The pretty boy’s mouth watered at the sight. He wondered if it would fit in his mouth, but he couldn’t care less and just wanted it down his throat.

“Fuck my mouth. Please, daddy.” Jaemin looked up through his long lashes with a small pout on his lips. Now, how could Jeno turn down such a request?

“Oh baby, you don’t know how long I’ve waited for this.”

Jeno held the boy’s chin and his cock on the other, sliding it in almost easily. He watched his fat cock stretch his lips and disappear in his hot mouth.

No longer able to control himself, Jeno thrusted roughly in the boy’s mouth that created wet, dirty sounds that made him lose his mind more. Jaemin has no gag reflex which makes everything hotter. (Though Jeno lowkey wanted to see him struggle to take all of him.)

Jeno took his cock out to let Jaemin catch his breath, not wanting to hurt the other.

Jaemin stood up and turned around, and pushed his ass cheeks apart with his two hands to reveal his tight, pink hole clenching on to nothing.

“Look how ready I am for you, daddy. Baby wants to be filled with daddy’s cum. Want daddy to wreck this tight hole and leave it gaping with your big cock.”

It was Jeno’s turn to kneel and take a closer look at the boy’s freshly shaved butthole. Jeno thought it was too pretty not to give it a little taste.

“All this for daddy?” Jeno’s voice was low with lust as he dived into Jaemin’s sweet entrance.

“Ngh, y-yes daddy. All yours. Hah..” Jaemin moaned loudly as Jeno slapped his cheek while lapping on his hole.

After a few minutes of eating Jaemin out, Jeno got impatient and stood up. He spat on his cock and pumped it to full hardness, aligning it on the pretty boy’s hole just teasing it with the tip.

“Just fucking put it in!” Jaemin impatiently whined, arching his back and pushing against Jeno’s shaft but the latter slightly moved away.

“Now, is that any way to talk to daddy?”

“N-no! M sorry please. Baby needs your cock so bad.” Jaemin looked over at Jeno with glossy eyes.

“Hmm. Okay, just because you asked nicely. I’ll go easy on you.”

Jeno slowly slid his cock in his entrance and started fucking him in a painfully slow pace, letting Jaemin feel every curve and vein on his cock.

“Give me your hands.”

Confused, Jaemin put his hands behind him which Jeno took and held with one hand, placing it on his lower back. Before Jaemin could ask, Jeno pounded him fast and rough.

“No touching, love. Daddy’s gonna do all the work here.” Jeno brought his other hand up to cup Jaemin’s jaw and spat on his mouth. The latter seemed to like it. Opening his mouth once more with his tongue out.

The room was filled with high moans and skin slapping and lips smacking. It was all wet from their sweaty heads to Jaemin’s thighs. Jeno kept his pace, gritting his teeth as he came close to his release. He pulled Jaemin’s hair with his other still holding onto his wrists.

“Fuck! I’m close, baby.” His thrusts are getting sloppy at this point.

“Inside. Please. Want your cum in me.” Jaemin breathily said. “I’m just daddy’s little cumdump.”

Jeno groaned as he finally came in Jaemin’s ass. He thinks this was the most he has ever came in his life. Cum dripped even though his cock was still inside.

“Yes. Hah. Thank you, daddy. Feel so full.” Jaemin was so fucked out he kept saying thank you. His legs almost gave out at the feeling of Jeno’s hot liquid filling him to the brim.

They stood there for a while to catch their breaths. Jeno was the first one to move and took his cock out of Jaemin and watched it gape while dripping with his cum. He also noticed that the wall has cum on it and realized Jaemin came untouched.

“Baby, you okay there?” Jeno asked when Jaemin did not move and stayed leaning on the wall.

“Mhmm. Just tired.” He mumbled, pushing himself off the wall to stand up straight but failed to do so.

Jeno lifted him up bridal style and carefully laid him down his bed.

“W-Wait I have to clean up first—”

“Stay there.” 

Jeno took a clean towel from his luggage and went to the bathroom to soak in water. He then came back to clean Jaemin who was now fast asleep.

After cleaning the both of them, Jeno laid down beside the sleeping beauty and spooned him under the blanket. He’s not sure what will happen once they wake up, but he’ll take what he can get for now.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you sm for reading! (♡˙︶˙♡)
> 
> please leave a comment.. or kudos (〃ー〃) hh i love you


End file.
